Dark Pleasure
by VHYPER
Summary: As an Enforcer Rhoan has to make sure the Ferals of each race don't cause chaos,but now that humanity knows they exist it makes his job hell.But when he first lays eyes on a female who ignites his engine there is no stopping him getting whats he wants.


_**Chapter 1**_

**Rhoan hid into the small crack in the alley wall, he was breathing hard and had left his phone with his bike. He didn't need distactions tonight all he wanted to do was to kill the bastard creature that was following him. He had his chance to kill the damn thing but the dragonshifter spit acid and burned the ever living hell out of his arm his coat taking most of the damage.**

**It has been 600 years since he became an enforcer and it was times like theses he wondered why he ever fucking volinteered.**

_**Oh thats right,I wanted to show the females how much of a male I was.**_** He thought.**

**Yeah that was a real stupid reason to join something his younger brother would do.**

**Turning from the corner he was hidden in he crept quietly to the other side and peaked around. The dragon was still there and off his guard. It was a perfect time to strike. **

**He pulled away from the wall and began to fire, the damn thing taking a hit in the back where its heart would be.**

**It turned around roared and slowly fell to the ground unmoving. Rhoan looked around making sure no human came out to see what the hell went on. He walked up to the dragon who now lay in human form.**

**He cursed the shifter looked to be no younger than 19 in human years. It was going to be hell on the kids parents but they would have wanted him dead rather than alive.**

**He was to big to throw on the back of his bike so he decided it was time to call reinforcements. **

**He pulled the body near a tarp and covered it then turned down the alley towards where he last seen his bike.**

**He picked up his phone and dialed the number of one of the closest enforcers.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Kayden you mind doing a pick up for me?"**

**The other end was quiet for a moment before he got an answer."You went out alone...again?"**

**By the sound Kay wasn't happy and that didn't bother him one damn bit. **

**"Yeah I am got a problem with it?"**

**"Yeah I do Rho you know your not suppose to we agreed we were a team and there is-"**

**"No I in team." He said cutting him off. "The last time I checked Kay I was a grown ass male not some kid so back off...and don't go telling the others."**

**Kay growled on the other end. " They are going to find out anyways."**

**"Well I rather have them find out on their own instead of hearing it from you like an old maid."**

**There was another growl. "Fine, where the hell are you?"**

**Rhoan looked around."The hell if I know look me up on GPS and make it ASAP the feral I killed was a teenage dragonshifter."**

**"What? Your kidding me? A fucking kid, what the hell is going on I thought ferals didn't turn until they were much older than that."**

**"Yeah well we are SOL on that info and right now all I want to do is get the kid out of here and to his family."**

**"Shit alright I got your location I will be there in 5 mintues."**

**Rhoan shut his phone knowing it was the end of the conversation. It didn't take long for Kayden to get there. The Black SUV pulling up behind his bike. **

**He walked up and smiled at his fighting brother.**

**"You don't joke when you say 5 mintues you mean it don't you."**

**Kayden mummbled."Yeah well you better be happy that I was the closest one to you if it were any of the others they would be giving you hell right now." The male looked around."So where did you put the body? Don't tell you left it out in the open."**

**"Yeah Kay I am that stupid to leave a body lying around for some unsepected human to see." Rhoan said walking back down the alley Kay right behind him.**

**"I didn't mean it like that, I ment if you made sure to keep it hidden you know the shit thats been going down with the humans lately."**

**"Yeah I know, I still didn't think it was a good idea to tell humans we exsit look how they took to the news." He said stopping infront of the tarp then pulling it up.**

**"Shit." Kay said from beside him." Still can't belive a kid this young went feral on us."**

**Rhoan grunted as he lifted up the body. " This isn't the first time though remember that female we found, she was only 35 but he is the youngest so far."**

**Kayden grabbed the tarp and they both made their way back to the SUV.**

**" There is no way in hell they went on their own someone must be doing this no way in their right mind would someone so young go feral."**

**Rhoan stopped and look at him."They would if something was going on in their life they didn't want anyone to know about."**

**Kayden tilted his head."What do you mean?"**

**"Since comming out humans have tried their damnest to find all diffrent ways to harm us, this kid could have been a result of being picked on by his human peers."**

**"That still doesn't make sense Rho, hes a dragon for gods sake, he wouldn't let acouple of pityful words bother him."**

**Rhoan slowly started walking until they got to the SUV, Kayden layed down the tarp and he layed the kid down.**

**Shutting the back he looked at Kay and murmured. " Maybe they did, now that the world knows we exist what do you think they could do to us?" **

**When the other male said nothing he continued. " Imagine being his age, waking up and everyone around you sees you as a monster, what do you think he would have tired to do?" Rhoan shook his head. "He would have done anything to make it all go away, the pain, the stares, everything even if it ment turning into the very creatures we fear turning into."**

* * *

><p><strong>Almari picked up today's newpaper and flipped threw it, most of it was about the otherkin. Damn couldn't they just leave those poor people alone? So they weren't human big deal humans have always been fasinated when it came to mythical creatures and what not and when they find out that they're real all hell breaks loose.<strong>

**Throwing the paper away she got up and put her plate in the dishwasher and poured herself another cup of coffee. She had volinteered to do an interveiw with one of the otherkin for the magazine company she worked for, but she didn't know who. All she new was the otherkin was an enforcer, but that was it. No sex was given or what race they were but that wouldn't scare her away. She needed this, knew in her gut that once she did this she was going to be getting the promotion of her life. **

**No one has EVER in the last four years since the otherkin revealed themselves has their been and actual sit down with one of them. Yeah they worked like normal people alot of them rich because of being immortal and go to school, but they were still seen as different.**

**Her phone began to ring and she ran to it."Hello, this is Almari speaking."**

**"Al you left yet for that interveiw?"**

**She sighed it was her boss. "David if I have left then why am I talking to you on the phone?"**

**He grunted."Come on Al you know this interveiw is inportant and will make your career."**

**"I know, I was just about to leave before you called." **

**"Well get your ass in gear and head out." He said hanging up the phone.**

**She slamed the phone down damn it she hated her boss with a passion but he paid well.**

**"Alright Al just get this interview and your life will change for ever."She muttered to herself and grabbed her back and keys and headed out.**

**It was freezing out but it was only the fall and she wouldn't have to worry until it got closer to the winter. Getting into her car she took off looking at the time on the dash board. 8:40. **

**"Hell." She only had ten mintues to get to the location she was suppose to meet this person. **

**Her cell rang and she dug around in her purse fustrated and cursing her boss to hell and back.**

**"I'm on my way boss I am just about there so don't worry."**

**She waited for her boss to yell but was surprised by the calm female voice that spoke to her.**

**"I am sorry, I think you mistake me for someone else I am Jyn and I am calling about the meeting between you and one of our kind."**

**She held her phone tightly." Oh, uh yeah is there something wrong?"**

_**Please**_** she thought**_** please don't tell me you people changed your minds about this.**_

**"No we haven't, but the location of your meeting has." **

**"Excuse me?"**

**Jyn laughed on the other end." My bad I kind of heard your thoughts threw the phone and answered you."**

**Almari just shook her head."Sorry its just my boss is on my ass about this and I hate to go back empty handed."**

**She laughed again."I know how that feels, but anyways your meeting was moved to the Hilton hotel in the conference room and you will be meeting with more than one enforcer I'm afraid."**

**She pulled her car to the side of the street." What do you mean more than one I don't even know what to ask that one let alone more." Okay this was bad she was starting to panic.**

**"Yes well we tried to get one but it seems they...don't trust to let one of their own alone."**

**Almari scoffed." What do they think I'm going to do? Stab them with my pen or give them a massive paper cut? Why couldn't I have spoken to one of the Elders or leaders instead?"**

**"I am terribly sorry miss, please hurry though they will leave if you don't show up."**

**She slammed her phone shut and threw it in the seat.**

**"Sorry my ass." She grumbled pulling away and heading around for the hotel.**

* * *

><p><strong>"This better be worth because I am starting to think I rather get fired than meet one of these damned creatures."<strong>

**Rhoan paced back and forth in the conference room, damn it why the hell was he stuck with this job? Like no one else could sit and talk to a human feed them acouple of harmless lies and be on their way. No they had to choose his ass to be interviewed. Hell he rather be between a females thighs interviewing her with his mouth.**

**"Sit down Rho all your pacing is getting on my damn nerves."**

**He stopped and looked over at his younger brother Hunter, and growled.**

**"Like I give a shit about your nerves."**

**His brother and the rest of the enforcers in his division decided that they would come along not wanting to leave him here alone. He was happy they did come, but that still didn't ease him.**

**Egven sat up from his chair." Listen Rhoan just sit down your making a big deal out of this. We came to help that way we can answer whats asked and then leave here faster."**

**Rhoan sat down next to the male and his brother. "Thanks for that, but that still doesn't mean I can't pace around damn it why is this human late don't they know what on time is?"**

**Damon snorted from the other side of the table." Yeah Rhoan and like we do?"**

**He sneared at the male and was about to comment on that smart ass answer when the door opened and in came in the most hottest female he had ever layed eyes on.**

* * *

><p><strong>When she walked in she saw all eyes go to her, especially the one with the semi long braided black hair. Damn they had to be males...all of them. Couldn't there have atleast been one female to make her feel alittle comfortable.<strong>

**"I'm sorry I'm late I didn't get the memo until just a few moments ago that we were to meet here instead."**

**The one in the middle just grunted and she slipped into a seat across from them.**

**"So umm let's get this started I don't want to take to much of your time."She said.**

_**Stay calm**_** she thought looking down**_** They can smell your emotions just stay calm and everything will be A-ok.**_

**"Ask your questions."**

**She looked up and right into the males eyes who sat across from her.  
>"Oh ah yes, so umm."She looked around the room, what was she suppose to ask them?<strong>

**"Don't be nervous we don't bite." One said smiling showing a pair of fangs.**

**"Speak for yourself." Another said looking at her.**

**She pushed down her trace of fear. "Alright, well first things first. Why did you decide to come out four years ago?"**

**The middle man spoke up." Well some of us didn't want to come out but it was decided by the Elders of each of our kind. If it were up to us it would have never happened and we wouldn't be having this meeting Mrs?"**

**"Crimson, and its Ms I'm not married."**

**He sat up leaning in closer to the table." Ah, that explains it then."**

**She leaned foward alittle."What?"**

**"Why your here, no male would ever let his mate anywhere near a room full of **_**monsters**_** like us."**

**"I never said you where monsters and its rude to call yourself something that your not."**

**His brow rose. "And what do you call a monster then **_**Ms **_**Crimson?"**

**She held her chin up and looked at each one of them before replying.**

**"A monster is something named by their actions not of how they look or what they are. Criminals that kill,rape,slaughter innocent people they are monsters."**

**It was quiet and after a few moments of silence it was starting to bug Almari out maybe she should have just let it go but no she had to go defending them like it was her job to.**

_**But it is**_** something whispered inside of her.**

**A phone rang and she looked around until she saw one of the guys pick up his phone excusing himself as he moved away to take the call.**

**"Well anyways, on to the next question."**

**No one said anything so she went on. "How many of their are you? What races, and how long do some of you live?"**

**"That seems like more than one question." The one in the middle said.**

**"Well I'm sorry Mr?"**

**"Rhoan."He replied.**

**"Well Mr. Rhoan I-"**

**"Just Rhoan." He said intrupting her.**

**"Alright, Rhoan I asked so many so I don't sit here looking like a fool wasting the time I was given."**

**He smiled at her for a moment the frowned. "Are all human females like you?"**

**It was her turn to frown." Like what?"**

**He waved his hand at her." So open and annoying but if thats how you get someone to answer questions for you it works."**

**Almari looked over at the other males some looked away while two had grins on there faces as which made her turn red.**

**"Then if it works why don't you answer my question?" She smiled coldly.**

**Before he could even get a word out he stopped.**

**"I am afraid thats going to have to wait til another time." **

**She looked over at the other male as he got off his phone.**

**"Another time? There isn't going to be another time I was told that this was going to be the only time I would ever get this meeting." She said fustrated.**

**He looked over at Rhoan. "Its urgent and they want us to go now."**

**She looked over at Rhoan who nodded. **

**One by one they stood leaving her there her rage spiking up.**

**"It was fun Ms. Crimson but it seems we must be going."**

**She stood up and followed them to the door as the exited out.**

**" Wait I was promised an interview and I'll be damned if I am going to sit here and let you walk out."**

**He stoped and turned to her." We were called we have a job to do and that is our main priority no matter how much you wanted this damned interview."**

**She stepped up closer to him craning her neck just to look at him, he was aleast 6 and half feet possibly more and by the looks of it so were the other men.**

**"And what is so important about your job that you have to leave?"**

**He bend his head down leveling his stare with hers.**

**"Protecting your kind from the **_**real**_** monsters." He said leaving out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something I have been playing around with, if someone likes I may post the next chapter...maybe. If you have nothing nice to say don't comment. Like I said I was just playing around with and idea.<strong>


End file.
